


earth-world

by Ryder16



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryder16/pseuds/Ryder16
Summary: a new world? realty is not what it seems.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	earth-world

"So is there a reason you called us here?" Says a tall person with red spiky hair.

"Ya, I agree with axel." Responded a boy with dirty blonde spiky hair.

"I see we have one more person with us today," an old looking wizard says well stroking his beard "I believe your name was vanitas"

"So what old man." Spat a boy with black spiky hair and red eyes most likely vanitas.

"Hey don't speak to master yen sid in that tone," said someone who looks the same as the previous speaker except with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Why yes I have a mission for all of you, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Isa, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas" explained yen sid "there is this world that all of you must go visit".

Yen sid waves his hand and appears an image of the world there to visit. Completely round with the colours blue, green and a bit of white.

"That’s the world we are to go to?" Asked Xion.

"Yes it is, now than to gummi ship is ready for departure" replied yen sid.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the end card for a chapter? I think so.
> 
> bear with me this is my first time writing a story. sorry for the short and slow start.


End file.
